Analyse:Wpi/Fragment 009 01
\alpha_i v_i(e).\quad v(e) stellt also eine Linearkombination der einzelnen Kosten dar. Beweis. Es sei e \in \displaystyle \prod^n_{i=1} E_i. Dann bedeutet (1.5.6) entweder v(e^P) = v(e) oder v(e^P) < v(e) . Machen wir daher eine Fallunterscheidung: Annahme v(e^P) = v(e)\; : Dann gilt entweder die Gleicheit für alle Akteure i sic!, d.h. v_i(e^P) = v_i(e) für alle i \in \{1,2,\ldots,n\} oder es gibt ein j\in \mathcal{N} mit v_j (e^P) \ne v_j(e). O.B.d.A. nehmen wir an v_j(e^P) < v_j(e) . Dann muß es aber mindestens ein k\in \mathcal{N},\; k\ne j geben mit v_k(e^P) > v_k(e) . Annahme v(e^P) < v(e) : In diesem Fall muß mindestens ein i existieren mit v_i(e^P) < v_i(e) , was ebenfalls die Definition eines Pareto-Optimums für e^P bedeutet. \tag*{$\Box$} Es sei an dieser Stelle betont, daß das Minimum nicht eindeutig sein muß. Um Eindeutigkeit zu gewährleisten, muß darauf verzichtet werden, daß die einzelnen Gewichte \alpha_i echt größer null sic! sein müssen, vielmehr auch verschwinden dürfen: Lemma 1.5.2 Lei74 Ein Entscheidungstupel e^P \in \displaystyle \prod^n_{i=1} E_i ist Pareto-optimal, falls es ein \alpha \in \mathbb{R}^n mit \alpha_i \ge 0,\, i=1,\ldots,n und \displaystyle \underset{i=1}{\overset{N}{\sum}} \alpha_i = 1 derart gibt, daß gilt: \begin{equation*} \qquad v(e^P) < v(e) \textit{ für alle } e \in \displaystyle \prod^n_{i=1} E_i \text{ mit } e \ne e^P, \tag{1.5.7} \end{equation*} wobei wieder v(e) := \displaystyle \underset{i=1}{\overset{n}{\sum}} \alpha_i v_i(e) gelten soll. |TextQuelle=8, 13 ff. (bis Seitenende) Lemma 1.1. Decision N-tuple \text{d}^* \in \underset{\text{i}=1}{\overset{\text{N}}{\pi}} \text{D}_\text{i} is Pareto-optimal if there exists an \alpha \in \text{R}^\text{N} with \alpha_i > 0 , \ \text{i}=1,2,\ldots,\text{N}, and \displaystyle \underset{i=1}{\overset{N}{\sum}} \alpha_i =1 , such that (1.3) \qquad\qquad\qquad\qquad \text{J}(\text{d}^*) \leqslant \text{J}(\text{d}) \quad \forall \text{d} \in \underset{\text{i}=1}{\overset{\text{N}}{\pi}} \text{D}_\text{i} where \text{J}(\text{d}) = \displaystyle \underset{\text{i}=1}{\overset{\text{N}}{\sum}} \alpha_\text{i} \text{J}_\text{i}(\text{d}). 9, 1-11 Proof. Let \text{d} \in \underset{\text{i}=1}{\overset{\text{N}}{\pi}} \text{D}_\text{i} \quad. Then (1.3) implies either \text{J}(\text{d}^*) = \text{J}(\text{d}) or \text{J}(\text{d}^*)<\text{J}(\text{d}) . Suppose \text{J}(\text{d}^*) = \text{J}(\text{d}) . Then, either \text{J}_\text{i}(\text{d}^*) = \text{J}_\text{i}(\text{d}) for all \text{i} \in \{1,2,\ldots,\text{N}\} or there exist \text{i},\text{j} \in \{1,2,\ldots,\text{N}\} such that \text{J}_\text{i}(\text{d}^*) < \text{J}_\text{i}(\text{d}) and \text{J}_\text{j}(\text{d}^*) > \text{J}_\text{j}(d) . If \text{J}(\text{d}^*) < \text{J}(\text{d}) \qquad , then there exists \text{i} \in \{1,2,\ldots,\text{N}\} such that \text{J}_\text{i}(\text{d}^*) < \text{J}_\text{i}(\text{d}). Thus, the conditions of Pareto-optimality, as given in Definition 1.1, are met. A slight variation of Lemma 1.1 is Lemma 1.2. Decision N-tuple \text{d}^* \displaystyle \in \underset{\text{i}=1}{\overset{\text{N}}{\pi}} \text{D}_\text{i} is Pareto-optimal if there exists an \alpha \in \text{R}^\text{N} with \alpha_\text{i} \geqslant 0, \text{i}=1,2,\ldots,\text{N} , and sic! \displaystyle \underset{\text{i}=1}{\overset{\text{N}}{\sum}} \alpha_\text{i} = 1, such that \begin{align*} \qquad \text{J}(\text{d}^*) < \text{J}(\text{d}) \qquad \forall \text{d} \in \displaystyle \underset{\text{i}=1}{\overset{\text{N}}{\pi}} \text{D}_\text{i} \ , \ \text{d} \ne \text{d}^* \tag{1.4} \end{align*} where \text{J}(\text{d}) = \displaystyle \underset{\text{i}=1}{\overset{\text{N}}{\sum}} \alpha_\text{i} \text{J}_\text{i}(\text{d}) . |Anmerkungen=(1) Die Seiten 6-16 der betrachteten Arbeit folgen dem Kapitel "1. Introduction" der Quelle Leitmann 1974. (2) Bei Lemma 1.5.1 und Lemma 1.5.2 erfolgt eingestreut ein Verweis auf die Quelle Lei74, jedoch ohne Seitenangabe. (3) Lemma 1.5.1 und Lemma 1.5.2 werden mit Beweis aus der Quelle Leitmann 1974 übernommen. Es erfolgt keine eigene Beweisführung, diese stammt ebenfalls aus der Quelle Leitmann 1974 (ohne Zitat). Eine Verwendung dieser Aussagen in der weiteren Arbeit ist nicht ersichtlich. Füllmaterial, das nicht im Kontext der Arbeit steht. |FragmentStatus=Unfertig |Sichter=(HanneloreH, BaronMuenchhausen, Lascana), Felixkrull, Primzahl }}